


Worst nightmare

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds Scott's dead body and beggs him not to go. He can't stand the thought of being alone. But maybe not all hope is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst nightmare

It felt like the world stopped spinning. Like everything just went quiet and still. It felt like Stiles’ heart broke into a million pieces. He fell to his knees beside the body of his best friend. The body which was just lying absolutely still on the ground. It didn’t move, not at all. Not just even a finger was twitching.  
“No, Scott, no, no, no,” Stiles mumbled. His hands wandered over Scott’s whole body. Stiles checked every inch of it. But it was of no use. Scott wasn’t moving. He was still. “Don’t do this to me. Scott, please, don’t.”

His eyes were empty and dead. They stared into nothingness.  
“NO!” Stiles’ eyes went wet from the tears in it. “Don’t go. Not now. Please!”

He grabbed Scott and pulled him into his arms. He leaned his head against Scott’s and cried. He just cried. It wasn’t fair. How could this happen? How was he just gone? Just like this. Without any warnings at all. In the one moment he was smiling and in the next there was nothing left except his lifeless body.  
Stiles couldn’t believe it. He was not ready for this. There were so much that he wanted to tell Scott. That his best friend should have known. There was so much and now Stiles didn’t have any time left. Scott couldn’t hear him anymore. He was gone.

“Please, Scott,” Stiles begged again. “You can’t go. You can’t go where I can’t follow you.” He needed him. So badly. Stiles knew that before but it hit him so hard right in this moment that he could barely breathe. Scott was his best friend, his companion and all Stiles needed to be happy. He was everything to him. And now he was gone. Just gone.  
“I love you, Scott. Please, don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me alone.” Stiles stroked Scott’s hair, his hands were shaking uncontrollable and he desperately wanted Scott just to open his eyes again. Just to smile at him, tell him that it was all an evil joke. But Scott did nothing. He just stared at him with these empty eyes. And it broke something inside of Stiles.

Scott was dead!

He was gone and he would never come back.

Stiles knew this and it hurt. It hurt so badly like nothing else before. He thought of every morning when they met at school telling each other how the last evening was. He remembered the time when Scott had asked him for advice in relation to Allison or Kira. Or when he had problems with his inner wolf. Scott was so bad at this in the beginning. A sad smile crossed Stiles’ face at the thought of that. They had been through a lot. But they were always together. Together as best friends. Together as brothers. And now he was all alone.

“Scott?” Stiles’ voice was shaking. “I know you can’t hear me and I know it is selfish but I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to be alone. I can’t do this without you. Please, just stay. With me. For me. I don’t care. Just stay, please.”

But there was nothing. Scott didn’t move and didn’t say anything. And Stiles just sobbed and wept. His best friend was dead and he couldn’t do anything but that.  
Stiles didn’t know how long he sat there with Scott in his arms. It felt like minutes and hours at the same time. He only knew that it hurt even more as longer as he stayed there but he couldn’t persuade himself to leave either. Here he was alone with Scott. Back at home he had to face the painful truth and they would take him away from him. They would drag him out of his arms. Stiles wasn’t ready for this yet. He needed just to hold him a little longer. Just a little bit longer. So he could convince himself that he was still there, that he was not totally gone, even if it was false hope. Even if he knew deep in his heart that he would never hear the sound of his friend’s voice ever again.

 

“Stiles?”A voice echoed through the woods.  
Stiles closed his eyes because this wasn’t real. It wasn’t Scott. Scott lay dead in his arms. It was just his subconscious who wanted so badly to hear his voice again.  
“Stiles?”  
It got closer but Stiles didn’t listen. “No,” he whispered. “Don’t.”

“Stiles!” It was now right next to him but he didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to see that there was nobody. That it was all his imagination. That it was only his wish to hear and to see his best friend again.

“Stiles, oh my god, you’re okay?” And then there was a hand on his shoulder. Stiles tried to fight it but he opened his eyes. He couldn’t resist it any longer.  
There was Scott, worry in his eyes. Just Scott, looking at him. And the Scott in his arms was gone. He was vanished, into thin air, as if he was never there. The blood on Stiles hands was gone too. “What?”

“Are you okay?” Scott repeated. “Stiles, are you okay?”  
Stiles didn’t know what to say. What was this? How could it be possible? Scott was dead. He was lying in his arms. He was dead. And now he was there as if nothing happened at all. Stiles didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to feel.  
But he did know one thing. He needed Scott!

So he put his arms around Scott’s body and pulled him close. His fingers dug into Scott’s shirt. He wouldn’t let him go. He couldn’t lose him again. “How?” It was all he was capable of saying.  
“I’m sorry.” Scott patted him on the back. “This witch. She took a spell on you and I couldn’t find you. She said you have to live your worst nightmare, Stiles. I’m sorry that I did not end it sooner. I’m so sorry.”

“Worst nightmare?” Stiles sobbed. That was not only his worst nightmare. It was so much more. He couldn’t have lived without Scott.  
“I’m sorry,” Scott repeated himself. “I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to live that, whatever it was. You shouldn’t have to go through it. But especially not alone. I should have been there. I’m so sorry.”

Stiles just shook his head. He still hid himself in Scott’s neck bow. “This is real, right?” Stiles was not so sure about it. He had wished so hard for Scott not be dead. And now he was here. With a reasonable explanation, at least in their own world it was plausible but nevertheless. “You are not going anywhere?”  
“What?” Scott tried to back off a little so he could see Stiles in the eyes but Stiles held him so tightly that Scott could barely move. So he just pulled him even closer and hold him. “I would never go anywhere, Stiles. I would never leave you.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles didn’t want to ask this question but the image of Scott’s dead body was too real for the moment.  
“Yes, Stiles. I will never leave you. I will be with you forever.”  
Stiles nodded. “Okay, okay.” And he cried again. “I’ll take this promise to my grave. Understand? Because I will die first.”

 

“What did you see, Stiles?” Scott sounded so scared. “What was it?”  
Stiles wanted to answer. He wanted to tell his best friend but it was too painful. “Don’t ask.” He couldn’t talk about it. Not now, probably never because it would hurt no matter how much time would pass. “Please don’t ask.”

“Okay, of course. How can I help?”  
Scott always knew when Stiles felt bad. He always saw when Stiles needed help. So this time again. Stiles was so grateful. He needed Scott. Now more than ever. “Just hold me. Hold me and never let go. Please. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Sure, Stiles.” Scott patted on his back again and kissed him on the head. “We can stay here together for a while. As long as you want.” He sat down and gently pulled Stiles with him. Stiles did not lose the contact to Scott. He needed to feel that his best friend was back, that he would not leave him again. That everything was good again.  
“Just for a little while,” Stiles answered and noticed how he calmed down a little. He still felt the pain of the loss but it got better with every second Scott was beside him.  
“And for the record, Stiles. You won’t die first. I can’t imagine living without you, not even for a couple of minutes. Just let us die together, alright? You and me, together, how it should be.”

“I would love that. But not until we are old.”  
Scott laughed quietly. “Old and grey. Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope some people liked it and I would be very pleased about some reviews :)


End file.
